


Caccia e dintorni

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata





	Caccia e dintorni

Leaves rustle and flutter under the long hem of her coat, the wind whistles an eerie tune through the bare pine trees. Twigs snap loudly beneath her heels with every step, she feels every one of them reverberating up her spine. A shadow shifts in the blackness, and she jumps. Scully grits her teeth and grips her gun and tells herself to toughen up, Sailor.

Where is he? Where is  _he_? It? No, c’mon we don’t believe in It’s now, do we? Whatever. Now they’re out here playing marco polo with a man last seen tearing out a cop’s aorta with his teeth, but Mulder has her eyes and she has his firearm. The wind picks up, howling in her ears and swallowing her name.

She spots the soft amber glow of his flashlight a beacon in the distance, she runs for it. Branches reach out with gnarled wooden claws and grab and pull at strands of her hair, scratch at her cheeks. They reach for each other and clutch at corpse-like hands and that’s when they see it. Deer, meet headlights.

The white light gets brighter, the outline of the trees stark clack columns, casting endless shadows around them. Reaching for them, past them, onwards forever. Until it’s finally in the sky, and it’s gone, and they’re left reeling in the dark.

Scully snaps back on like a light switch and turns to stare at her partner’s silhouette. “Mulder,” She shakes his limp arm, his flashlight tumbles from his frozen grasp, flickers out and dies on the rotting forest floor. “Where did he go?”

He points up.


End file.
